Muestras de amor
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Katsuki estaba acostumbrado a evitar las constantes acciones y palabras amorosas de esos dos. Pero una cosa era que se lo hicieran a él, y otra muy diferente que lo hicieran entre ellos en su propia cara. ¡Iban a hacerlo explotar!


Disclaimer: Boku no hero academia no me pertenece. Sólo la idea de este fic.

Advertencia: posible OoC. Poliamor. BL y hetero, pues(?).

¡Juro que me moría por esrcibir algo de estos tres juntos! Nunca he sido de aceptar muy rápido una pareja gay porque... No me va mucho eso. Es muy difícil que me guste mucho una pareja BL. Pero no pude evitarlo, acepté de inmediato a Katsuki y Eijirou xD

Y si son con Uraraka mejor.

Espero que les guste, gente. Es simple y corto, pero lo he adorado.

* * *

Muestras de amor

[...]

* * *

Kirishima lo miró frunciendo el ceño, con los brazos cruzados y sin despegar su vista de él. Bakugou lo notó desde un principio, pero llegó un punto en el que no lo soportó más. Lo quería mucho, pero no.

—¿Qué mierda miras? —gruñó.

—¿Por qué eres tan guapo cuando te concentras? —preguntó como si eso fuera lo más sorprendente del mundo.

Katsuki enrojeció cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que el pelirrojo le estaba diciendo.

—¡Cállate y juega! —gritó intentando cubrirse el rostro cuando Kirishima lo miró sonriendo, embobado— ¡Por tu culpa estoy ganando!

—¿No es eso lo que te gusta?

—No tiene puta gracia si ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme —bajó el brazo que le cubría el rostro, ya con este menos rojo.

Katsuki lo miró como si quisiera matarlo cuando vio la manera en que le miraba. Chasqueó la lengua y con su propia mano le puso el rostro hacia la pantalla.

—K-Katduki —se quejó. El rubio le empujaba las mejillas y se le dificultaba hablar. No le dolía, pero era muy incómodo. Cuando vio que no lo iba a soltar ni a dejar de mirar la pantalla, recurrió a alguien más— ¡Udadaka! ¡UDADAKA!

La muchacha apareció de la cocina con una fuente de palomitas. Miró extrañada y cuando llegó frente a ellos por detrás del sofá, vio a Kirishima intentando girar la cara hacia ella. Cosa que Bakugou le impedía.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—¡Katduki no me deja midarlo! —exclamó.

—¡Cierra la boca! Sólo sirve para que digas tonterías —Uraraka lo vio sonrojarse. Otra vez.

La chica sonrió.

—Vale, vale. Pero deja de hacerle eso que voy a sentarme, por favor.

Katsuki la miró de reojo un momento, y cuando la vio sonreír su sonrojo empeoró y luego simplemente le soltó la cara al pelirrojo. Ochako se saltó el respaldo del sillón y una vez parada sobre este, se sentó.

Kirishima había vuelto a mover su personaje, aunque de vez en cuando los miraba.

—Gracias —fue a besar la mejilla de Bakugou, pero éste se apartó. Su rostro seguía rojo, y su expresión como siempre contrastaba. El ceño y labios fruncidos indicaban claramente que la idea no lo acomodaba. No lo acomodaba, pero porque Uraraka sabía que simplemente le avergonzaba que tuvieran esas actitudes con él.

Ella se rindió, suspirando con tristeza. Pero reemplazó el beso por tomar una palomita y acercársela a la boca. Katsuki no comprendió al principio, y al notar sus intenciones quedó un poco descolocado. Aún así, con un poco de vergüenza, mordió las palomitas y se las echó a la boca.

Uraraka sonrió.

—¡Yo también quiero, Ochako! —exclamó Eijirou.

—Oh, por supuesto.

Ella hizo lo mismo, tomando unas palomitas y acercándolas a su boca. Kirishima no dudó, pero segundos después volvió a hablar.

—¿Y el beso?

Ochako asintió y se acercó para besarle la mejilla.

Katsuki los vio de reojo, pero si antes se había sonrojado bastante, esta vez estaba a punto de explotar. Estaba más o menos acostumbrado a cuando ellos querían decirle o hacerle esas cosas tontas, pero ver que lo hacían entre ellos siempre lo superaba. Carraspeó, sintiendo su corazón latir rápido.

Los otros dos se giraron a verlo. Luego compartieron una mirada y sonrieron mutuamente. Uraraka alzó la mano y un dedo. Después un segundo, y entonces un tercero.

Kirishima soltó el mando a un lado suyo, en un lugar seguro, el sofá, y Uraraka soltó la fuente en el suelo. A ese punto le daban un poco de igual las palomitas, podía hacer más.

Los dos se abalanzaron sobre Katsuki, que cuando pudo notar lo que hacían ya era demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se abrieron, grandes, más aún cuando Ochako cayó sobre él, abrazándolo y besándolo cerca de los labios, por la mandíbula, y la siguió Kirishima. El pelirrojo se acercó con una sonrisa y, haciendo lo mismo que Uraraka (esta vez abarcando a los dos en sus brazos) lo besó en los labios.

Katsuki comenzó a gritar ahogadamente, a causa de los labios del chico. Su sonrojo volvió cuando sintió los suaves y dulces labios de Ochako en su cuello.

En un momento los dos dejaron de besarlo, y simplemente se dedicaron a abrazarlo.

—¡Te amamos, Katsuki!

Él se sonrojó, pero aún así movió una de sus manos hasta la nuca de Ochako y la otra hasta la cintura de Kirishima, para evitar que se cayera, dado que estaba sobre ellos y muy cerca del borde.

Frunció el ceño.

—Idiotas —murmuró.

Sin embargo ellos rieron, sobre todo al ver la cara avergonzada del rubio.


End file.
